Doctor Ewwww: Life In Plastic
by Ognawk Jones
Summary: Doctor Who/Daria crossover. Follow up to 'Degenerated'. The new Doctor reunites with the companion she travelled with before she regenerated. However, her new personality and look cause tension between the two.
1. Jane

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all associated materials are trademarks of the BBC. Daria and all associated materials are trademarks of MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have exchanged hands._

* * *

**DOCTOR EWWWW: LIFE IN PLASTIC  
**_**By Ognawk**_

**Part 1 - Jane**

It was a quiet Saturday morning in Howard Drive. The residents were mostly in their houses or out and about doing their shopping or visiting families. The couple of people who _were_ outdoors didn't notice the blue Police call box that slowly materialised on the sidewalk. The door opened as a teenage looking girl stumbled out, wearing a green jacket over a mustard coloured t-shirt, a black skirt and a shirt. She had red hair tied back in a pony tail and was wearing black glasses and a baseball cap over her head.

_OK, still need to get used to these longer legs_, she thought to herself as she regained her composure. She then looked around and noticed a familiar yellow painted house that looked a little run down. She quickly jogged to the door and knocked on it a few times before one of the residents of the house finally answered. It was a slim girl wearing a red t-shirt, white shorts and white socks. Her short, black hair was a dishevelled mess and she had three earrings in her left ear. It was obvious the girl had just woken up.

"What time do you call this?" she said, yawning and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ugh! Jane, what happened to you?" the visitor replied.

Jane looked the visitor up and down, recognising the clothes she was wearing but not her face and hair. She leaned forward slightly and squinted to get a closer look.

"What happened to your hair?" Jane asked.

"Look, are you going to invite me in or something? I need your help!"

Jane just continued squinting, clearly not fully with it yet.

"What happened to your voice?"

* * *

The redhead was sat on the couch in the living room, impatiently waiting for Jane to finish getting showered and changed. _Ugh, how can anyone live like this_, she thought, looking around the worn down front room. Jane finally came downstairs and into the lounge in a black t-shirt, shorts, leggings and boots and wearing a red jacket over it all.

"So, Doctor, let me get this straight," Jane said, trying to assess the situation, "You got badly hurt in a battle, you were going to die and in order to save your life, you regenerated into a new body?"

"Well duh. Would _you_ let yourself die if you knew you could save yourself?" The Doctor replied.

"Depends on whether I was wearing pink taffeta or not."

"Ooh, pink! That's my favourite colour!"

"I thought black was your favourite colour," Jane said, arching an eyebrow.

"Black is _so_ over," the Doctor said.

"Riight, the new body and everything," Jane said, rolling her eyes, "So, I'm guessing you didn't just come here to tell me about your new favourite colour."

"I need your help. I need some new outfits."

Jane frowned slightly. "No seriously, what do you want?"

"I _am_ serious. I can't let everyone see me looking like _this_!" the Doctor said, motioning to the clothes she was wearing that had been a favourite of her previous incarnation.

"I thought the whole point of wearing that outfit was so people wouldn't notice you."

"Yeah, but I'm cute now. I _want_ people to see me, but I need better clothes. I need to visit the mall."

Jane rubbed her eyes and stared at The Doctor, still trying to come to terms with the changes her friend had gone through.

"You know who you're talking to, right?" Jane said, "I don't do malls."

"I know, but I need someone to go in with. I don't want to go on my own," the Doctor replied, "Plus, you'll know your way around this town better than me."

Jane sighed. "Doctor, I'd love to help you with this, really I would. But I'm real busy this weekend. I've got an art portfolio to get together for college and stuff."

The Doctor giggled. "I have a time machine, silly. I can pick you up now, go shopping and we can be back 5 minutes after we left."

Jane put her hands on her hips. "Remember last time you said that and we arrived a month after we left? I lost half my summer."

"Well, yeah," the Doctor said quietly.

"Or that time I wanted to travel to London to see the 2012 Olympics and we ended up in London in 1941 right in the middle of the Blitz."

"OK, but that was pretty cool with all the fireworks and stuff."

"There were explosions, Doctor! People were dying!"

"OK OK, look, I've got a better hang of the TARDIS controls now. I can probably get it right this time!"

"Probably?" Jane looked up to the sky, thinking for a moment, "I'm going to regret this, but OK, I'll go with you if you want to go _that_ badly."

"Thanks! You're the best, Jane!" the Doctor said, bounding up from the sofa and grabbing Jane in a hug, taking her completely by surprise.

"Let go of me," Jane said as she let go.

"Sorry. Hey, maybe we can get you some new outfits too. You could do _so_ much better than that stuff."

"Hey, I'm fine with what I've got thanks. Just concentrate on what you want."

"Great! Let's go!" the Doctor said, grabbing Jane by the arm and trying to drag her out of the door.

"Hey!" Jane said, as the Doctor let go, "If I'm going to visit a mall with you, at least give the dignity of letting me walk out instead of dragging me."

"Sorry. I'm just excited! This'll be great!"

Jane grumbled and opened the front door as the two of them left the house.


	2. The Inspector

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all associated materials are trademarks of the BBC. Daria and all associated materials are trademarks of MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have exchanged hands._

* * *

**DOCTOR EWWWW: LIFE IN PLASTIC  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 2 - The Inspector**_

Jane and the Doctor were clinging on to the TARDIS console as it finished its journey and rematerialised. As the engines stopped, they both pulled themselves up. The Doctor put on her dark glasses and hat and walked out of the door, Jane following closely behind. As they stepped out, they noticed they were in some sort of back room with grey painted stairs.

"We appear to be in a fire escape of some sort, Doctor," Jane observed.

"So we missed the store, but I'm getting better. We're close enough," the Doctor replied as she bounded over to some nearby doors and pushed them open.

"Ah, here we are," she said, as she walked through the doors, Jane in pursuit.

As they stood and looked around, Jane suddenly recognized where they were.

"Cashmans?" Jane said, confused.

"Isn't it great?" the Doctor replied, walking though some of the clothes racks.

"Let me get this straight, you could go to any mall, in any part of the universe, at any time, and you choose to go to Cashmans in Lawndale," Jane said, scratching her head.

"They have sooo many cute clothes," the Doctor replied, before finding the section she wanted, "Here we are, Junior 5! Oh, hey do you have any money?"

Jane frowned and folded her arms. "Did you remember anything about me other than my name after you regenerated?"

"Still recovering, I'm sure all this stuff will come back to me soon."

The Doctor started looking through the racks while Jane followed, grumbling as she did so. Suddenly, The Doctor's attention was caught by a mannequin with an unexpected item on it.

"Oooh, a Monique LaVell original!" she said, and scratched her head.

"Something wrong?" Jane asked.

"I don't remember Cashmans ever selling LaVell clothes," she replied.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a slim, brunette girl with pigtails and a Cashmans uniform approaching them.

"Hi! I'm Stacy, and welcome to Cashmans!" she said, enthusiastically, "Can I help you with anything?"

In a moment of quick thinking, The Doctor pulled her psychic paper out of her pocket and showed it to Stacy.

"Quinn Morgendorffer, Maryland Clothing Quality Assurance inspector," she said, "I'm here to check your goods all come up to standard and stuff."

"Oh, erm, of course Ms Morgendorffer," Stacy replied, "Um, we weren't really expecting a visitor."

"Surprise inspection," Jane said, "We have to keep people on their toes."

"Oh, of course," Stacy replied.

The Doctor quickly moved around the clothes racks, checking out various outfits.

"Yes... yes... no... Ugh! Definitely not. Ewwwww! Who would even _wear_ that?"

Jane and Stacy followed, Jane clearly looking bored while Stacy was intrigued by this strange woman, wondering what she was doing exactly. Meanwhile, a young woman with a blonde bob and dressed in an olive green top and black skirt approached them.

"Is everything OK ladies?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Theresa," Stacy replied, "It's a clothes quality inspection thing."

The Doctor looked at Theresa and had a slight feeling of unease, but wasn't quite sure why. _Must be this post regeneration stuff_, she thought to herself.

"Hi, my name's Quinn Morgendorffer," she said, getting the psychic paper out again, "I'm inspecting these clothes to make sure they meet local quality standards."

Theresa smiled. "Of course, do carry on. Stacy, I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Thanks, Theresa," Stacy said as Theresa walked away.

"Right, OK, I have what I need. I need to check them for, like, quality and make sure they fit like they should. Do you have a changing room?" The Doctor asked.

"Right this way, ma'am," Stacy said, leading the Doctor and Jane to the changing rooms. As they passed a mannequin, one of them seemed to twitch, catching Jane's eye. She looked at it closely for a moment, but when nothing else happened, she shrugged and caught up with the others.

The Doctor went into the changing rooms and started trying on various outfits while Jane and Stacy sat on a bench outside.

"So, what's your role in all this, Jane?" Stacy asked Jane.

"Oh, um, this is my job outside of school," she replied, "I'm kind of like a secretary. I take notes on what she says and she takes them away to her bosses."

"How come you haven't been taking notes today, then?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, I have. Mental notes. I'll write them down once we're done here. I have a good memory for this stuff," Jane explained, hoping she hadn't given anything away.

"Oh, I see," Stacy said. They sat in silence for a moment before Jane heard something in the distance.

"Stacy, can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Jane turned to the side for a moment, as if trying to hear the sound more clearly.

"It sounds like people screaming. I think it's coming from over that way," she said, pointing off into the distance.

"Yeah, yeah I hear it," Stacy replied.

"I think we need to check it out," Jane said, getting up, "Yo Doc... Ms Morgendorffer, we're going to check something out. Back in a minute."

"Whatever," The Doctor replied, more concerned with trying on outfits than anything else.

Jane and Stacy quickly and quietly moved in the direction of the disturbance.

"So, what do you think we'll find?" Stacy asked.

"Well, judging by the noise, my guess is something really freaky. Or a gunman," Jane replied.

They suddenly stopped when they saw the source of the disturbances. One of the mannequins from before was moving, and it was shooting at people as they screamed and tried to escape.

"OK, so I was close. It's a freaky gunman," Jane said, "And I think we'd better get out of here before it decides to point its gun at _us_."

"I'm with you," Stacy said as the pair of them started running back to the changing rooms. As they arrived, The Doctor came twirling out of the changing room clad in a pink, long sleeved top with a butterfly on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"This outfit is perfect," she said with a giggle, before noticing the concerned and slightly exhausted looks on Jane and Stacy's faces, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Killer... mannequins... shooting... people... need to... leave." Stacy said, breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked with a confused expression.

"It's the mannequins, Doctor," Jane explained, "They're alive, and they're trying to kill everyone."


End file.
